


Major Homecoming

by BalticBerenaFan



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalticBerenaFan/pseuds/BalticBerenaFan
Summary: This is what I wish would happen after the kiss in "The Kill List" :)





	1. Chapter 1

"....migmnore himmm", Serena mumbled to Bernie while they were both entranced in a deep, frantic kiss with one another, as Bernie simultaneously fumbled with the cord to the blinds in their shared office, closing them on a very happy, Cupid-playing Jason, and a smiling, peeking-from-afar Fletch.   
Finally, after months away in Kiev, Bernie confessed her true feelings for the very deserving, too good to be true but indeed was, her beautiful, radiant Serena. HER Serena. She thanked her lucky stars that Serena forgave her for the radio silence, the running off and embarrassing her, knowing full well she did not want her to go. She was positive at the time it was the best thing for Serena, not being sure that she, even though she was praised for her talent as a surgeon and hailed a heroine for all of the lives she saved on the battlefield, Major Berenice Wolfe, was good enough for the beautiful woman she now held in her arms, and in her heart, both for good. 

After what seemed like hours of kissing, crying and laughing, they heard the small click of the office door unlocking. Fletch had found they key that Jason had lost about a half an hour prior. Brought back to reality, even though Fletch had unlocked the door as quietly as he could so to not disturb the happy women, Bernie and Serena held each other quietly and thought about the evening. "So, .." Serena said, still holding on to Bernie, her arms resting on the Majors strong shoulders, "...what shall we do now, find Jason and go out for a nice meal to celebrate?" she said, gently moving around the unruly bangs on Bernie's forehead, even more unruly since they had been kissing and holding and grabbing onto each other for dear life. "That sounds wonderful , lets go someplace really nice, it truly is ...(her voice cracked with emotion) a reason for celebration." Bernie began to tear up a bit again, like she had a few times during their private office time together. She looked toward the ceiling blinking to try and shoo away the tears, to no avail. She looked back down, and Serena touched her face gently, leading her eyes back to meet hers, the act of which actual tears escaped from her dark, soft eyes. This made Serena's eyes water, seeing all the emotion on the face of this tough, never-let-her-guard-down soldier who everyone knew was fantastic, fearless and amazing except Bernie herself.   
Serena took her strong soldiers beautiful, chiseled face into her small gentle hands, kissed her mouth softly and quietly said "Berenice Wolfe, you are the love of my life, your home is in my arms and I'm never letting you go."   
Bernie couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the beautiful words that she didn't even know she needed to hear. She knew Serena was right because she only felt at home wherever Serena was. The beautiful broken warrior was home from a literal and figurative battle where her wounds were many, physical and emotional. Serena was her love, her life, her end. 

Emerging from their office after tears were kissed dry and coats were put on, the ladies saw Fletch and Morven sitting at the nurses station, both looking at them, both grinning wide with loving, friendly eyes. The women looked at each other and smirked. "Apparently we're not the only ones happy this has finally worked out" Serena said observingly, with no hint of her usual sarcasm. Morven jumped up from her seat and ran to Serena, practically jumping on her with a big hug, while Fletcher walked jauntily over to Bernie and did a dude-ly fist bump and a hug with pats on the back. Bernie, in a way, was "one of the boys" after all. Morven then switched her hug to Bernie, and Fletch gave Serena a friendly peck on the cheek and quick hug. With that he said "now get outta here you lot, go have some fun." He gave Bernie a wink, of course she knew what kind of fun he meant. She smiled back, then asked Morven and Fletch if they wanted to join them, make it a party. After all, their good friends had always been rooting for them to be together. Morven and Fletch both looked at each other and asked the women if they were sure it was alright and would it be an intrusion, both saying absolutely not, happy to have the company on their special night. The happy couple agreed to meet outside in 10, so Morven and Fletch could change out of their scrubs and into their own clothes. 

They found Jason at pulses, reading a magazine, still in his sling, using his good arm to turn the pages. They made sure it was alright with him if Morgan and Fletch came along to dinner, and of course this made Jason very happy. While they waited, Bernie thanked Jason for locking them in the office, followed by Serena doing the same, but saying to not ever do it again, unless of course they start having relationship problems. With that, Bernie did her adorable laughing and snorts and Jason smiled big and laughed with her. "So does this mean we will all live together?" Jason asked with enthusiasm. Bernie looked at Serena and started saying "..w-well, only if your auntie would li-""YES, it absolutely does" Serena interrupted, which pleased Jason AND Bernie very much. "Well, what do I call you then?" he asked Bernie. Serena answered him "you can still call her Bernie like always." "But isn't she my aunt now too?" Jason asked innocently. "Yes, I suppose she is, but that's up to you two to decide." She said as she pointed back and forth between Bernie and Jason. Jason looked at Bernie, put out his good hand to shake Bernie's, and said "Hello Auntie Bernie!" Both women laughed as Morven and Fletch came hurriedly down the hallway. 

Dinner had been wonderful, they went to a popular steakhouse in town that also had an extensive wine list, Serena not paying any attention to the "order by the glass" menu. Each had a different dish, which they shared bites of, all of which were delicious. In the middle of the meal, Fletch stood up and toasted Bernie and Serena and their "Crikey, took ya long enough" shared love. With a few rolls of the eyes, Serena and Bernie clinked their glasses with everyone, then with each other, kissed tenderly but quickly not wanting to be the center of attention for too long, and took much needed swigs of their Shiraz. This had been the first time the two of them had felt really relaxed in what seemed like forever. Each felt as light as a feather, knowing that they were finally both home with each other. After dessert and coffee was finished, the group started to get ready to leave. Serena noticed Fletch, Morven and Jason chatting together in a low voice but thought nothing of it until Jason piped up and said "Auntie Serena, I'm not coming home with you tonight, I'm going to go to the shelter with Morven and Fletch, they are having a movie night." Morven continued "..yeah and we're making popcorn and chocolate covered pretzels for it!" Fletch chimed in saying "and it don't get over til late and I told Jason he can stay with me and Raf and the kids for the night, you know,...so he doesn't .....wake you up at all hours." Fletch gave a wink at the last part of his sentence, that only the women (and not Jason) could see, and they knew what he meant. Serena agreed but was worried about what Jason would do for breakfast and his uniform for work the next morning. Jason went on to say he had a fresh uniform and clothes in his locker in the porters changing room and that he could also shower there in the morning after Fletch drove him to work. Fletch was happy to go in early and catch up on some paperwork. "Right, sounds like a lot of fun! Go on and enjoy yourself then." Serena happily went into her purse and pulled out some money for Jason to buy himself juice and a danish in the morning, and some more money to give to Morven as a donation to the shelter for movie night, when Bernie put her hand over Serena's, gently moving it down a bit and gave Jason and Morven their respective money. "Bernie that's not necess-" "I know," Bernie said softly, putting away her wallet. "Thank you" Serena said quietly with a sweet smile. "You're very welcome" Said her soldier, just as lightly and sweetly. With that the two ladies, both blushing knowing what the others (probably even Jason) were thinking, bid farewell to their nephew and friends. 

After their goodbyes, Bernie put her arm out for her beautiful lady to take, and together they walked to Bernie's car, raving about how delicious the meal was. Bernie escorted Serena to the passenger side of her car, opening the door for her love. Serena, very impressed, raised her eyebrows in delight, and got in, her charming love and friend closing the door once she was comfortable.   
The perfect couple held hands and talked and joked on the ride home...HOME!...to what had been Serena's house, and what was now Serena, Bernie and Jason's home. They were just about to get out of the car when Bernie stopped Serena from getting out, rummaged through her CD collection on top of her visor, selected a cd for the player and pushed the buttons, skipping to the 4th or 5th song, and turned up the volume. She then got out of the car, ran over to Serena's side and opened the door, bowing gently and putting out her hand chivalrously to help her maiden from the car. Serena smiled and took her soldiers hand, easily getting out. Bernie took Serena's purse and placed it on the seat of the car and left the door open, out poured the beautiful and familiar words of a song, it turned out, was a favorite of both of theirs: "my love must be a kind of blind love....I can't see anyone but  
you...shbopshbop..shbopshbop" Bernie led one of Serena's hands up to her shoulder, and gently intertwined her other hand with hers, fingers interlaced. Bernie's free hand dragged purposefully down Serena's side and came to a rest at her hip, and right there in the darkened driveway, the hedges and trees protecting them from wandering eyes, in the gentle light of a half moon, they swayed to the music. "....are the stars out tonight .." Serena looked up at her beautiful and handsome all at once love of her life, and saw her eyes glistening in the pale light. "I only have eyes.....for you.....dear....." the song wailed softly on. Serena put her head against the Major's strong shoulder, her head turned inward, lips and nose against Bernie's neck. She could feel the ever so slightly indented line of the scar on her neck, which Serena kissed and silently thanked the heavens above for the survival of her brave one, as Serena herself was saved and her own life seemed to start over again thanks to how her Major Berenice Wolfe made her feel. Serena was a bit sad as the song to their incredible first dance together wrapped up, and she looked back up at her strapping woman, and they kissed so softly with their tongues sweetly finding each other, long and slow. When the song was done they moved to hugging and still swaying to the music that was over. Neither one wanted to let go of the other, even for a second. Eventually Bernie reached in the car retrieving the keys and Serena's purse and gave it back to her, and again extended her arm like a knight to a damsel, and escorted her into the house- their home. 

Once inside, they took off and hung their coats and Serena went into the kitchen to get her favorite glasses and a bottle of Shiraz . Once they were in her hands, much to Serena's surprise, her (truly hers and hers alone now) Big Macho Army Medic easily picked her up, kissed her in the middle of giggles and girlie screams of "No!! Bernie you'll hurt your back!" And "what the bloody hell!!", her eyes silencing Serena, telling her without words that this was nothing but a pleasure for the Major. Once inside Serena's bedroom, Bernie gently sat Serena on the side of her bed, her face flushed from the disbelief and utter excitement at what just happened, trying to mask it with how Bernie really needs to be careful to not hurt herself mixed with being in awe of how romantic it was, being carried over the threshold and how Edward hadn't even done that after their wedding. Serena, knowing she was no real match for the strong, muscular, brave army woman, relaxed after a minute and poured some Shiraz in the glasses for them both. 

Bernie sat next to Serena on the bed and they kissed and toasted their undeniable sexual chemistry, which they agreed they just may say much more about as the night would go on. As tired as they were, all they wanted to do was be with each other in every way possible. Serena, already holding hands with Bernie, took a sip of her Shiraz and stood up, started to walk to her bathroom off her bedroom, and Bernie walked hand in hand following. Once in the bathroom, Serena led Bernie to the large walk-in shower with the big rainfall shower head above. Bernie sat in the comfy changing chair next to the shower, and pulled Serena close to her, so her face was in line with Serena's tummy. She pulled Serena as close as she could, burying her face gently into Serena's shirt that lay under her outer, open blouse, the one Jason spilled the beans to Bernie about that she bought just for her first day back on the ward. Bernie pulled Serena's hips close, and kissed her belly through her navy silk under shirt. Serena looked down, her hands on her loves shoulders, feeling slightly nervous about how Bernie would be about kissing her tummy that was not quite as taught as the Majors. A rush of fear came over Serena for this reason, and for a split second, she wanted to back up away so Bernie couldn't tell that she had a soft midsection. Bernie of course thought nothing other than how perfect every inch of Serena was, how beautiful she smelled even after a difficult, long day, and how she never wanted this moment to end, a moment she would savor and dream about for years to come, nothing, no other lover she ever had, would prepare her for the beautiful, precious gift of Serena, mind body and soul, that she was receiving that very second. The steam of the hot running shower began to fill the room, making them both perspire a tiny bit, enough that their senses were heightened, and Bernie could not help herself before she gently took Serena's new striped blouse from off of her shoulders, down her arms and put it behind her on the chair without her lips leaving Serena's belly, Serena the whole time petting Bernie's hair, moving it from her face, massaging and gently using her nails on her shoulders. Bernie then slowly lifted Serena's navy undershirt, revealing Serena's delicious, perfect, soft stomach which she kissed softly in different places. Bernie ran her hands up underneath to the sides of Serena's breasts and slowly back down to the bottom of the navy shirt, which Bernie slowly lifted, stood up and lifted the rest of the way above her head and off of Serena's arms, it coming to rest on the back of the chair with the blouse. Serena, feeling slightly chilled from goosebumps yet aroused to the point of madness, attempted to gently remove Bernie's shirt when Bernie gently stopped her by taking Serena's soft hands inside her slightly more tough, longer hands and kissing them both, caressing every knuckle. Bernie felt like Serena was her ultimate gift in the universe, and she would unwrap it slowly with love and care. She wanted to show Serena how much she missed her, how sorry she was, and how badly she was desired.

To be continued!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Major Homecoming Chapter 2  
Bernie kissed the now half naked Serena so passionately and long that it felt like it went on forever which was fine with them. Bernie had always fantasized about Serena and seeing her beautiful, full breasts in a lovely blue ornate bra was even better in real life than what she had imagined. Serena could see the awe on Bernie’s face and felt quite beautiful and sexy..and very relieved that her Major Wolfe was happy with her body. Serena knew that Bernie was not shallow and loved Serena for who she was inside, but any fears-and there were some-that Serena had about her body not being good enough for the muscular soldier were quickly fading and Serena could feel herself starting to let go of herself. More than anything for so long she wanted to give herself, her entire self to Bernie, and it was finally happening. Serena slowly ran her hands through Bernie’s hair while Bernie kissed Serena’s neck, chest, and ever so gently kissed and nibbled on her very hard nipples through her bra, which made Serena moan hard and arch her back and neck, making herself more accessible to the pleasure. Bernie finally let Serena start to unbutton her blouse and nervously she looked away a little, knowing she had scars from the battlefield/explosion and from her surgeries at Holby. She was rather afraid Serena would find them ugly, the fierce army Major showing her vulnerability. Once Bernie’s shirt was open, Serena leaned down and kissed every scar she could see. This made Bernie both relieved and overwhelmed with emotion at how much Serena really loved her- all of her. They kissed hard and tears again started to flow. They held each other for a moment before they finished lovingly undressing each other and escorted each other into the hot running shower. Each felt like the water was washing away any doubts and fears and they let themselves go- here they were together, naked, nothing to hide, nothing but love in each other’s minds and hearts. They washed each other’s bodies and explored each other’s most intimate parts with joy. They laughed and played and kissed and hugs, each loving the feeling of the others body full of soap and shampoo pressing up against their own. They kissed and touched and held each other until the water began to get warm, then cool. “time to get out I suppose” said Serena, a huge smile following her statement and one eyebrow up high. They got out and dried each other off with Serena’s big fluffy bath towels, Bernie’s wet hair the same mess as it looked before the shower. Serena giggled at it and loved it. After they were halfway dry, Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and ran into the bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed. Bernie moved her behind back on the bed a bit, and took Serena’s hands into her own and gently slowly led her onto her, Serena straddling Bernie and holding onto her shoulders and back, Bernie doing the same, absolutely loving the feeling of Serena’s soft curls and warm core pressed up against hers on her lap.   
This was the moment they had both dreamed and fantasized about since not long after they met. Very rarely does it happen that two people who have crushes on each other can be together, much less fall in love, much less make love. Both were nervous yet as comfortable as they’d ever been because they were positive of each other’s love. Each felt as if it was the first time because really it was. It was the first time each had ever been so in love and the first time really making love. Serena couldn’t help but think of how she thought she loved Edward and how she ever thought THAT was love, when facing Bernie, it was like a new feeling of the deepest love and adoration ever felt. Bernie was secretly thinking the same, although it was Alex who she thought she was truly In love with, and she felt a little bit of guilt about how it was literally nothing compared to how she felt about Serena.  
The two women started exploring each other’s fresh clean bodies, seemingly any hint of fear or lack of self confidence or worries of body image behind them. In front of them now was nothing but showing each other the love shared between the them.  
Before anything more progressed, Serena put her finger up to Bernie as a “wait one sec” and hopped off of Bernie and went over to the night stand where her phone was and proceeded to open a music playlist of all of serena’s favorite relaxation and love songs, the one she made and often played while thinking about Bernie. The list consisted of Enya, Enigma, Loreena McKinnett and Frank Sinatra just to name a few. “Very nice” said Bernie in a low, romantic voice. She loved watching serena and her beautiful body move about. She had wanted Serena so badly and to realize their love had come to fruition was overwhelming for her. A small tear formed in her eye but not small enough that Serena didn’t notice. “My darling, are you alright?” she asked her brave brave soldier. After a small wimper, Bernie responded “….I…I will be” trying hard not to choke up even more. “…It…it’s just that Ive loved you so much serena for so long now, and I know we discussed it some in the office earlier but I just need you to know how sorry I am for hurting you, that’s the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do. I did what I did so I WOULDN’T hurt you, please believe that, and I was a fool for ever leaving you. I’m sorry my sweet sweet love.” The words made Serena feel truly loved by Bernie and she knew full well Bernie would never want to hurt anyone, especially her. Serena sat on the side of the bed and took Bernie’s hands in hers and with a few tears gathering in her own eyes to see the anguish her beautiful soldier was in, said “My darling, I know you, I know what you were thinking now, and I understand you were trying to protect me. I am stronger than a lot of people and now that I know it wasn’t me who scared YOU off, and now that the whole truth is out, I could not love you more and I’m not afraid anymore. I love you Berenice. Everything is alright now. I’m here.” With that Bernie’s lip quivered a bit with sadness and love and relief all at once. A few more tears formed and she leaned over and kissed Serena hard which serena welcomed with loving arms, truly making the broken soldier feel something she had not felt in forever- that she was home with Serena. Her arms were Bernie’s forever home.

After they dried their tears, both simultaneously looked at each other increasingly playfully with naughty looks in each others eyes. The time for tears was over and the beautiful music filled the air, along with the smell of Serena’s light perfume that she wore every day. The only light in the room was that of the ensuite bathroom door being open slightly with the soft light of a decorative lamp on inside. Bernie pulled Serena over to her in the middle of the bed and both wrapped arms around the other kissing and gently sucking on necks and collarbones. Bernie, who was a mess about how beautiful Serena’s breasts were, couldn’t help but enjoy them in sight and then finally, pulling serena up, enjoyed their taste and feel against her face. She sucked gently and slightly hard on Serenas hard, beautiful nipples which made her head go back and her mouth open wide with the pleasure. Bernie did not ignore any bit of them. Serena gently scratched Bernie’s back and ran her hands up and down it while she was receiving such attention. Once Bernie had her fill of them (for now) she gently kissed serena up her chest and back to a locking embrace of their tongues and lips. Bernie scooted down a bit and made herself comfortable with pillows, and then reached for serena and guided her hips, much to Serena’s nervous happiness, to straddle Bernie’s head at the top of the bed. Bernie, sensing serena’s shy nervousness, kept guiding her to where she wanted her, gently guiding her arms to hold on to the headboard, and slowly lowering her beautiful and she could now feel wet core, to Bernie’s very eager, watering mouth. Firmly yet gently pulling her down, Bernie finally could taste the sweet sweet taste of the most beautiful woman in the world, her Serena. Serena moaned and gasped at how badly Bernie wanted her and she did not hold back. Serena had never felt more desired in her life than this moment. Bernie’s mouth was so hot and so deliciously wet and Serena slowly rode the motions of Bernie’s wonderful mouth. Serena’s breasts gently bounced with each gentle buck and Bernie absolutely loved it. She briefly let go of Serena’s hips and could not help but reach up and hold and play with Serena’s beautiful breasts which, she declaired in her mind, now belonged to her (in a loving way not a territorial way lol) She rubbed and pinched Serena’s breasts which were now so full and the nipples so hard Bernie couldn’t stand it, which she made clear through her licking and sucking of Serena’s delicious clit, that was so swollen and tasted so so good Bernie moaned and through serena’s folds told her how sweet and wonderful she tasted. Serena couldn’t help but buck hard with the statement, Bernie’s mouth felt so good and she was so close to having what she knew would be an amazing orgasm because nobody had ever made her ffeel this way ever, so loved and so desired, Serena knew it was going to be mind blowing. Bernie gently tickled under the hood of serena’s clit and gently sucked and didn’t let go, and serena came and also came undone. She screamed and could barely catch her breath panting hard and trying to talk, the entire time Bernie not letting go of her gentle suction.


End file.
